10,000 Words About the Hyuga
by Sintari
Summary: An ongoing WIP of 100 word drabbles written for Kaorien's 100 Themes Challenge at the Hyugacest Community on LJ. Expect more madness, love, sex and murder. And maybe even some fluff this time. Heh. Or maybe not.
1. A Love Story

_This is the first in a collection of 100-word drabbles I'm attempting to write for Kaorien's Challenge over at the Hyugacest LJ community. This entry is #93 – Twisted Sort of Love. Be warned, what follows is definitely not my usual type of Neji/Hinata story. But don't be scared away! The rest will (hopefully, depending on the drabble muse) turn out quite differently._

_

* * *

_

Title: A Love Story

Author: Sintari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Neji no longer worries that she'll leave him. He even brings her flowers every day.

He knows her Inuzuka teammate waited for her, alone at night in the shadow of the compound's wall.

"It's nothing," she had assured him on the day of their wedding. "That's all behind me now, ni- Neji." But that very same day, over the rim of his ceremonial cup, he saw her glance over his shoulder, then away.

Their marriage had had a shaky start, yes. But Neji no longer worries that she'll leave him.

After all, who could be more faithful than a ghost?


	2. Beyond Compare

_Title: Beyond Compare_

_Author: Sintari_

_Words: 100_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Written for Challenge #3 – Perfection_

Neji has attended one of the Water Country's vaunted tea ceremonies. He has regarded the geishas' movements, flawless control down to the curl of perfectly manicured fingers around teacup handles.

He has seen a single white flower bloom from the site of a battle that killed thousands, and watched from behind his ANBU mask as desperate mothers reunited with long lost sons.

Neji thought he had seen everything – the pinnacle of beauty, the most poignant moment, perfection.

But then Hinata enters the temple in her wedding kimono, and he knows.

He has seen wonders, yes.

And nothing compares to this.


	3. Wink

_Title: Wink_

_Author: Sintari_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Challenge: #74 – Little Sister and Older Brother_

_Dedicated to Porcelain (who relented and let me write whatever the muse dictated)_

Neji winked at her once.

He had been leaving the Main House and Hinata had stared after him, astonished that he wasn't actually Naruto or Kiba using a henge. Still, she almost didn't believe it. She had been exhausted by a particularly brutal beating from Hanabi, after all.

Later she found out someone had replaced Hanabi's shampoo with Nair.

They never mentioned it, of course.

Neji's funeral is well-attended, but Hinata knows that wherever he is, he'll see her. Nii-san never missed much.

So when it comes her turn to pay her respects, she winks.

Then she never looks back.


	4. Perfect Memory

_Title: Perfect Memory_

_By: Sintari_

_Words: 100_

_A/N: Neji POV. Don't own Naruto._

_Theme # 51 - Childhood_

Age twenty-one is a memory now. Honor is an ideal, unattainable as smoke in a clenched fist. Advanced arthritis in my left hip will prevent me from ever again demonstrating a perfect kaiten. And this morning I watched my four year old grand-niece smile uncertainly up at the Head of Hyuga before he took her pudgy hand and lead her into the shrine to receive her jinjutsu.

My twenty-one year old self would look back on this life and judge it lacking. I know better.

Because once, when I was just a child really, I kissed someone and meant it.


	5. The Things We Don't Say

_Title: The Things We Don't say_

_Author: Sintari_

_Words: 100_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Written for Challenge #85 – Cannot say "I love you"_

Neji knows there are three kinds of statements – the thing you want to say, the thing you should say, and the right thing to say.

"Neji," Hinata whispered his name into the shell of his ear. Two Hyuga Councilors had cornered her betrothed, Hiashi was distracted dancing with Hanabi, and Neji was ostensibly as alone with her as he would ever be again. "Tell me you love me," she said. "Say it and I'll never look back."

"Hinata-sama. I… care about you a great deal."

Yes, there are three kinds of statements.

Then there is the thing you don't say.


	6. What Is and What Should Be

_Title: What is and What Should Be_

_Author: Sintari_

_Words: 100_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_#26 The Way Things Are_

"It's just a symbol," she says. "Destiny is what you make if it," she says.

"It's a brand," he wants to say. "It's slavery," he want to shout. "It's standing outside the door never able to completely enter."

"It's the death of possibility," he wants her to understand.

They are just a year apart in age, but she is so young. She's acquainted with cruelty, of course, but for her, horrors are reserved for the next territory, the next village, the next household.

"You're right, it's just a symbol," he says. Then he takes her hand and walks her home.


End file.
